memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Holography
]] 'Holography' was the science of producing holographic technology, holotechnology. On Earth, the technology came into existence during the 20th century. It was a term referring to a wide range of technology employed by various species that allows the projection of holograms. Common to many different forms of holotechnology is the idea of photons being contained in force fields. As such, holograms created by one species can sometimes be made compatible with the holographic systems of another species, sometimes with some slight modifications. ( ) History During the 22nd century the Xyrillians possessed highly advanced holographic technology, unlike any visual simulator, the most advanced form of the technology found on Earth at that time, that Charles Tucker had ever experienced before. Through the use of resequenced photons, they were able to produced seemingly real effects, capable of producing the effects including changeable perspectives, as well as realistic sensory perceptions, including olfactory sensations. When the Xyrillians were threatened by the Klingons in 2151, Tucker made reference to their "incredible holography", telling the Klingons that "I don't know how advanced Klingon holograms are, but these are like nothing I ever saw before," as a suggestion that it might be in their best interest to spare the Xyrillians in exchange for their technology. ( ) During the 24th century the science took great strides, thanks to the efforts made by Doctor Lewis Zimmerman, "the father of modern holography," and winner of the Daystrom Prize for holography. One of his greatest contributions to the field was the invention of the holomatrix that made holographic programs, such as that used in the EMH, possible. ( ) Usage In 2367, the starship used by a con artist who posed as was employed advanced holography which she could project from her ship to both planet-side locations, as well as other starships. In her efforts to defraud the people of Ventax II into doing her bidding, she used holography in order to appear as Ardra to various locations throughout the planet. She was able to control the holography by blinking her eyes. Her efforts were discovered by Jean-Luc Picard, who described her techniques as "a fairly ingenious combination of force field projection, holography, and transporter effects." ( ) Tom Paris called Harry Kim an expert in holotechnology and asked Kim to create a new EMH to releave Paris from sickbay. ( ) Steth called Paris a "lucky bastard", having access to replicators to feed and clothe you, holotechnology to cater to every whim. Hallways filled with women. ( ) The Doctor told the Kyrian arbiter that the Kyrian holotechnology was kind of new for him but he managed to create an accurate recreation. ( ) In 2376, B'Elanna Torres told Paris and Janeway that they pushed the limits of holotechnology and now the holograms pushed back following the accident with the Fair Haven hologram Michael Sullivan in the holo-lab. ( ) In 2374, the equipped the Hirogen with holotechnology to hunt holographic prey instead of living. Three years later, they were later confronted with a group of renegade holograms. Later, Iden reminded The Doctor that he was calling B'Elanna Torres an expert in holotechnology when he abducted her. ( ) Adaptations * Holonovel * Holocomic book Occupation * Holo-engineer Related discipline * Holophotography Related technology * Duck blind * Emergency Medical Hologram * Holocommunicator * Holodeck * Holo-filter * Hologenerator * Holographic imager * Holo-image (Talaxian) * Holo-imager * Holoship * Holosuite (Cardassian) * Isolation suit * Mobile emitter * Particle synthesis External link * fr:Technologie holographique de:Holographie Category:Academic disciplines Category:Holographic technology